1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video game machines using a recording medium containing program data, such as an optical disk, a magnetic disk, or a semiconductor memory, and to recording media containing video game programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many game systems have been proposed, such as a system comprised of a home-use game console and a television monitor, a commercial-use game machine, and a system comprised of a personal computer or work station, a display, and an audio output device.
These game systems each include a player-operated controller, a recording medium containing game-program data, a central processing unit (CPU) for performing control for the generation of sound and images based on the game-program data, a processor for generating images, a processor for generating sound, a monitor for displaying images, and a speaker for outputting the generated sound. In many cases, the types of recording medium include a compact-disk read-only memory (CD-ROM), a semiconductor memory, and a cassette having a built-in semiconductor memory.
Conventional video games for these video game machines are known in which a game player selects a leading game character from among a plurality of predetermined leading game characters.
The conventional video games are nothing but simple games in which a leading game character can be selected from a plurality of leading game characters. Their game contents are single; that is, a selected leading game character is used to play the same game.
Accordingly, if the game player selects any one of leading game characters, nothing changes in the game content having the character. Repeatedly playing the game causes monotony, and the game becomes uninteresting.
In some video games, independent game contents are provided for a plurality of leading game characters. The game contents are not related to one another, and a plurality of types of games can be simply played.
In some video games, mutually related game contents are provided for a plurality of leading game characters, and when the game corresponding to a selected leading game character is played, a game subsequently played is influenced by action of the leading game character in the first game. In each game content, the other leading game character does not interest the player since the other leading game character does not appear.